


Relativity

by Buffintruder



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Racism, POV Character of Color, mixed race character, season 1 episode 12 #teamlucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffintruder/pseuds/Buffintruder
Summary: Lucifer asks Trixie some questions but despite (or perhaps because of) their weirdness, it isn’t as uncomfortable as it might have been.





	Relativity

A stuffed toy hits Trixie in the face, and she jolts upright. She hadn’t been asleep, but she still doesn’t appreciate the abrupt attack. Still, whatever that was, it seems more interesting than fighting boredom off until she falls asleep, so she gets up to check what’s going on.

The sudden bright light outside her room hurts, but she can still see Lucifer sitting on a desk, as she more-or-less expected. She heard his voice and her mom’s a little earlier, and it’s not like her mom would ever wake her up when she is supposed to be sleeping.

“Did you just throw a toy at me?” she asks, squinting. 

Trixie likes Lucifer. He’s exciting and cool and stands up for her against bullies. Being around him makes her feel a little like the way she had the time when she went to the beach with her mom and dad and played tag as the sun was starting to set. She had run as fast as she could, flip flops slapping wet sand with each step, screeching as her parents chased after her, the feeling of wild, true freedom soaring through her. Lucifer is probably the coolest adult she knows, but even all that doesn’t mean she isn’t annoyed and confused when he interrupts her attempts to sleep.

Without even a second of consideration for her disorientation, Lucifer makes the most transparent of attempts to pretend it wasn’t him (not that it would have fooled Trixie anyway, even if it was a better lie) and launches right into some questions.

“Are you adopted?” he asks, and Trixie’s annoyance grows.

She feels her face scrunch up, and this isn’t the first time someone’s asked her that. She knows she doesn’t look a whole lot like her parents, and she might question it herself if she didn’t resemble her some of her cousins pretty strongly, but she doesn’t like it when others ask.

“In other words, are you sure the Detective is your mother?” Lucifer continues, clearly misinterpreting her face.

People often seem to question if Trixie’s mom actually is her mom—they ask about her dad too, but only until they learn his last name.

“Could she be from somewhere else?” Lucifer presses, and that question is a little more unusual. Trixie has been asked if her parents are from somewhere else before, but never by people who have actually seen them. “Does she have any special powers?”

This is odd enough that Trixie’s annoyance dissolves into bewildered smoke, and she shakes her head. “Uh-uh.”

Lucifer asks about markings and scars, a strangely intense light in his eyes. When she doesn’t give him an immediate response, he smiles at her and says, “There’s some chocolate cake in it for you.”

Well, if he’s willing to give her something for her answers, she won’t mind his questions. Besides, they aren’t like the normal ones she gets, at least not the last few ones. And when he asks the others, he doesn’t have that strange look that other people have when they ask those questions. She doesn’t know what that look means, just that she always feels uncomfortable when people aim it at her, like she’s different or wrong somehow.

She doesn’t feel that now. Mostly, she feels confused. Still, she’s had plenty of chocolate cake lately, with her dad bribing her, so she says, “I want cash.”

Lucifer seems taken aback, but also a little pleased. He gives her a bill, and she tells him about the scar on her mom’s butt.

Lucifer gives her a bewildered look, like he isn’t sure whether to take her seriously when she says it came from the Kraken, but he continues the line of questioning anyway. “Not the direction I was going for, but what’s this Kraken that you talk of?”

Her mom answers before Trixie can say anything, and before she knows it, she’s being bundled off to bed. Her mom is annoyed that Trixie is up, but it’s more aimed at Lucifer than her, so she doesn’t mind.

Trixie grins at him before passing the door, waving the bill at him, out of sight from her mom. “Night, Lucifer.”

The door shuts behind her, and Trixie flops onto her bed. Her mom interrupted an interesting conversation, but at least it wasn’t before she got something out of it.

Speaking of which, Trixie lifts the bill to the street lights streaming in from her window, and takes a closer look at the number on it. She hadn’t had the chance to before, but now it stares back at her, big and unchanging. 

Trixie grins widely. It’s a one hundred.


End file.
